


Превращение

by PrettyPenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But With Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Первый раз Локи превращается в женщину по ошибке. Но по реакции Тора понимает, что переживать из-за нее нет смысла.





	Превращение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407307) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 

> Хоть тело Локи и стало женским, он все равно считает себя мужчиной, отсюда мужской род.
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2019 за команду [Loki all inclusive](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643562)  
Бета Bianca Neve ♡

Из всех ошибок, которые Локи в своей жизни совершал, экспериментируя с магией, эта еще не сама удручающая. Старый фолиант со стертыми страницами и выцветшими чернилами он находит в королевской библиотеке, том посвящен трансформации, и, конечно же, Локи тут же пробует его на себе, заполнив пробелы собственными знаниями. Он планирует незначительно переменить внешность. Такого результата он совершенно не ждет.

Отражение в высоком позолоченном зеркале довольно похоже на обычное: те же черные волосы, те же зеленые глаза, — а вот тело очень даже отличается. Теперь у этого тела есть формы: округлые бедра, точеная талия и... грудь. Не такая пышная, как у некоторых женщин, но определенно не плоская мужская, как раньше.

Черты лица выглядят мягче, а гримаса удивления знакомая, но в то же время совершенно другая. Подняв руку к щеке, Локи замечает, что его пальцы стали тоньше — еще тоньше, чем обычно, и, хмурясь, опускает руку.

Он стоит неподвижно и вглядывается в зеркало целых пять минут, пока наконец его не отпускает любопытство. Раздевается и, сложив одежду на кровати, возвращается к зеркалу, окидывает себя еще более критическим взглядом; может, он и принял такой вид случайно, но это уж точно не повод _выглядеть плохо_.

Наконец — удовлетворенный — Локи тянется за легкой накидкой, чтобы укрыться от холода — и едва успевает набросить ее на плечи, как дверь распахивается.

— Локи, ты видел... — Тор резко останавливается, ошеломленный открывшимся зрелищем. На его лице отображается целая гамма эмоций: непонимание, обида за предательство, злость и снова непонимание. — Приношу извинения, я искал...

— Тор, — произносит Локи, голос звучит выше обычного. Он отлично представляет, как все это видится Тору: почти голая незнакомая женщина в комнате Локи, которая ведет себя как дома, — и его сжатые кулаки вполне понятны.

— Брат.

Тор резко вскидывает взгляд, брови недоуменно сходятся на переносице.

— Как ты меня назвала?

— Тор, — повторяет Локи, в этот раз спокойнее. — Это я. 

— Что... — Тор делает шаг вперед, его взгляд сползает на грудь Локи, но тут же возвращается к лицу. — Это какой-то фокус?

— Ох, если бы, — бормочет Локи. — Это случайность. Я пробовал старое заклинание, и боюсь, оно сработало не как надо. 

— Докажи, — недоверчиво говорит Тор. — Докажи, что ты мой брат.

Локи закатывает глаза, хоть ничего другого он и не ожидал. 

— Когда мы были детьми, ты забирался в мою постель, потому что не любил спать один. С возрастом ты начал забираться в мою постель совсем по другим...

— Да, достаточно, — перебивает Тор, как всегда смущенный, когда Локи упоминает истинную природу их отношений. Для Тора происходящее между ними — сокровенная тайна и почти священно, его чувства к Локи так сильны, что он не может их сдерживать. Локи же просто принимает их отношения как часть своей сущности: он асгардец, умелый колдун и он с Тором.

Так что у Локи лишь слегка дергаются губы в ответ. Попытки Тора не замечать то, как их тянет друг к другу, одновременно веселят и печалят. Тор, кажется, понимает — выражение его лица становится виноватым.

— Ты можешь превратиться обратно?

Локи хмурится и качает головой.

— Мне необходимо тщательнее изучить текст заклинания. Такое изменение формы было ошибкой, придется быть осторожным, чтобы поменяться обратно. 

— Об этом кто-нибудь знает?

— Никто, кроме тебя, — отвечает Локи, представляя реакцию двора, если новость разлетится. Свой дикий стыд, весь Асгард будет смеяться над его ошибкой...

Должно быть, он меняется в лице, поскольку Тор быстро добавляет:

— Я не скажу ни единой душе.

— И я останусь здесь, пока не найду способ обратить заклинание, — говорит Локи и ухмыляется: — К тому же мне очень интересно изучить возможности этого тела. Если хочешь, можешь остаться и помочь. 

Тор розовеет лицом и отворачивается, но перед этим все же успевает окинуть тело Локи взглядом. 

— Не думаю, что это мудрое решение.

— Конечно, ведь ты самый мудрый, — сухо замечает Локи, поправляя на плечах накидку, чтобы та удобнее легла. От него не укрывается, как Тор следит за каждым его движением. 

— Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

***

Целый день он не видит Тора, но Локи это не заботит. Он наслаждается уединением и магией гораздо более интересной, чем на уроках с наставником.

Собственно, Локи никто не беспокоит до полуночи. Он сидит на постели и лениво читает, когда за дверью раздается тихий шорох. Подняв голову, он внимательно прислушивается, а потом, улыбнувшись, возвращается к книге. 

Когда дверь наконец открывается, Локи успевает прочитать две страницы. Он вскидывает взгляд и улыбается, даже не пытаясь изобразить удивление.

— Тор. Если бы ты мялся у двери еще дольше, уверен, кто-нибудь тебя бы заметил.

Горящие в комнате свечи дарят теплое свечение, но румянец на щеках Тора отчетливо виден даже за их блеском. Он стоит около закрытой двери, словно оказался здесь против воли. Но Локи не обмануть. 

— Не стой там. — Вздохнув, Локи встает с постели и идет к нему. 

Тор тут же напрягается. Локи улыбается; создавая себе одежду, он предпочел полупрозрачный материал, который сейчас облегает все его тело. Материал настолько тонкий, что едва ли его можно считать за одежду. 

— Локи...

— Ой, брось, — шипит Локи, давая волю раздражению. — Ты здесь по одной причине, и сомневаюсь, что ты пробрался ко мне в комнату посреди ночи, чтобы поинтересоваться, как прошел мой день.

— Э, и как он прошел? — спрашивает Тор, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Я провел его, гадая, когда же появишься ты, — Локи подходит к Тору, и теперь они оказываются нос к носу. Он встает на цыпочки и поворачивает голову, чтобы прошептать Тору на ухо: — Гадал, как сильно ты горишь — жаждешь коснуться, исследовать...

— Локи, — стонет Тор, большие теплые ладони ложатся Локи на талию.

— Расскажи мне, Тор. Ты провел целый день, представляя, каково это будет? Непривычно или знакомо? Сможешь ли ты заставить меня течь, брат? Ты думал о чем-то похожем?

— Да, — почти рычит Тор и клеймит губы Локи жестким, требовательным поцелуем. — Проклятье, я думал об этом весь день.

— Тогда зачем же тратил время? — Локи обхватывает пальцами запястье Тора. — Я был здесь и ждал тебя. Я уже весь мокрый, Тор. Можешь убедиться сам.

Тор не сопротивляется, когда Локи тянет его за запястье, направляя руку сквозь тонкую ткань одежд, вниз между ног. Он утыкается лбом в лоб Локи и изгибает пальцы во влажном тепле, и они оба с содроганием ахают.

— Видишь? — хрипло выдыхает Локи, пока Тор двигает пальцами вперед-назад. С тихим смешком Локи вцепляется пальцами Тору в плечи. — Гораздо приятнее поддаться. 

— Боги, — шепчет Тор и целует Локи. Оторвавшись, он отклоняется назад и впитывает представшую пред ним картину. — Ты бы себя видел.

Соски Локи затвердели и отчетливо проглядывают сквозь одежду, и Тор склоняет голову, крепко обхватывая губами один из них.

— Ах, _Тор_. — Пальцы Локи путаются в волосах Тора. Он закусывает губу, словно это поможет вернуть вырвавшиеся слова обратно, но Тор уже вскидывает голову с довольным взглядом. 

— Ты всегда такой тихий, когда мы вместе, — шепчет Тор. Он снова просовывает руку Локи между ног и запускает один палец внутрь, улыбаясь, когда у Локи сбивается дыхание. 

— Сомневаюсь, что твое эго нуждается в подпитке, — огрызается Локи, отвернувшись. Как бы ему ни хотелось, он не в состоянии одарить Тора по-настоящему тяжелым взглядом, когда тот вводит палец так осторожно и так легко гладит по кругу нежные складки большим пальцем. 

— Думаешь, я поэтому хочу тебя слышать? — спрашивает Тор, целуя угол рта Локи и спускаясь к шее. — Я только хочу знать, что ты наслаждаешься этим так же, как и я. 

— Это не я все отрицаю, когда мы не вместе, — бормочет Локи.

— Ты знаешь, почему я так делаю, — виновато говорит Тор. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Локи и вздыхает. — Я знаю, что ты это ненавидишь, но, пожалуйста, пойми...

— Я понимаю, — перебивает Локи, не готовый слушать оправдания и страстно желая вернуться к их предыдущему занятию. — Тебе повезло, что ты так здорово умеешь загладить передо мной свою вину. 

Тор улыбается, и это — несомненно — лучше насупленного выражения лица. 

— Значит, теперь ты это так зовешь?

Обхватив руками плечи Тора, Локи улыбается в ответ.

— Не важно, как я это зову, ты знаешь, что делать.

— Это я знаю.

Тор опускает ладони Локи на бока и приподнимает. Локи обвивает Тора ногами, целуя и кусая его губы. Давным давно они договорились, что оставлять друг на друге отметины, где их смогут увидеть остальные, слишком рискованно. Локи знает, что распухшие от поцелуев губы Тора к рассвету придут в норму, но ему довольно и этого.

Тор роняет Локи на кровать, не в состоянии разорвать поцелуй, садится рядом, наклоняется и целует Локи до тех пор, пока не кончается дыхание. Но этого все еще недостаточно: Локи притягивает Тора к себе, желая ощутить тяжесть его тела.

— Знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты со мной нежничаешь, — шепчет Локи, покусывая Тора за мочку уха, — и я знаю, что ты любишь, когда я под тобой.

Тор сильнее сжимает руки на талии Локи, перед тем как сесть сверху, седлая его худощавую фигуру. Он тяжело дышит, и Локи ухмыляется, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Чего ты ждешь?

Тор качает головой. 

— Как бы ты ни был похож на себя, ты выглядишь по-другому. Мне нужно немного привыкнуть.

Уперевшись ногами в ноги Тора, Локи садится на кровати. Он обхватывает его лицо обеими руками и смотрит в глаза.

— Ты можешь притвориться, что это не я. Если это то, чего ты желаешь.

Тор уверенно качает головой.

— Нет. Нет, этого я не желаю.

Локи не может сдержать улыбки. Возбуждение Тора очевидно, по тому как топорщатся у него штаны. Локи накрывает бугор ладонью, нежно сжимает. 

— Может, твой разум и смущен, но у твоего тела нет таких проблем. 

Локи продолжает его гладить, медленно и методично, и Тор со вздохом утыкается лицом ему в шею. Локи точно знает, как нравится Тору — они узнавали об этом вместе. Проходит совсем немного времени, и Тор начинает толкаться бедрами навстречу прикосновениям Локи. Он то сжимает, то отпускает руку Локи, разрываясь между желанием кончить и продлить удовольствие. 

— Только посмотри на себя, — шепчет Локи, расстегивая Тору штаны одной рукой и продолжая ласкать другой. — Тебе так легко угодить, мне даже не нужно тебя раздевать. Должно быть, ты уже на пределе от фантазий, целый день представлял, как я буду тебе отдаваться. В этом облике я немного меньше, тебе будет удобнее прижать меня к постели и делать все, что захочешь.

— Локи, — Тор вздрагивает всем телом, когда Локи касается его кожи и длинными пальцами обхватывает толстый член. С кончика сплошным потоком сочится смазка, Локи размазывает ее большим пальцем по головке, и Тор тихо выдыхает. Он настойчивее вскидывает бедра навстречу прикосновениям, бездумно прихватывает губами выступ ключицы Локи.

— Давай, — подначивает Локи, ускоряя темп. Он чувствует, как его сердце бьется в такт с сердцем Тора, а его собственное желание скрутилось между ног и тоже требует разрядки. Он придвигается к Тору вплотную. Возбужденный член оказывается у него между ног, и они оба двигают бедрами. Тору только этого и недоставало, его хватка на руке Локи становится почти болезненной, рот распахивается, и с низким стоном Тор изливается, пачкая спермой себя и руку Локи.

— Вот так, — выдыхает Локи, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, — это было...

Тор не дает ему закончить, он подается вперед и накрывает губы Локи своими, жестко целуя. От резкого движения Локи опрокидывает на спину, и Тор, не медля, ложится сверху, накрывая его своим телом. Они целуются и целуются, языки гладко скользят друг против друга, Тор приподнимает Локи, чтобы стянуть с его плеч накидку, и скидывает ее на пол.

Он обхватывает груди Локи, аккуратно сжимает, обводит пальцами соски. Локи тут же выгибается под прикосновением, прикрывая веки. 

— _Ах_.

— Громче, — шепчет Тор, целуя. — Я хочу тебя слышать.

— Хочешь, чтобы нас поймали?

— Ты прав, — Тор выглядит таким несчастным, что Локи сжаливается над ним.

— Я выучил сегодня заклинание, — Локи отталкивает Тора, чтобы сконцентрироваться. Поворачивает руку ладонью вверх, довольно глядя на магическое свечение, охватившее стены и потолок. Он переводит взгляд на Тора — тот терпеливо смотрит на него, и Локи улыбается: — Оно блокирует звуки, никто снаружи нас не услышит. Теперь ты счастлив?

Улыбка Тора говорит сама за себя. Он прижимается губами к шее Локи, спускается поцелуями вниз к груди, вбирает в рот сосок, пока его пальцы играют с другим. Локи тихо охает, когда язык Тора проходится по чувствительной плоти, чуть слышный стон непроизвольно вырывается из его рта. 

Тор одобряюще мычит и присасывается сильнее. Локи нравится, и если он не подтверждает это словами, его стоны весьма красноречивы.

В мужском теле соски Локи не такие чувствительные. Конечно, ему нравится, когда Тор уделяет им внимание, но ни разу Локи не спешил обхватить Тора ногами, чтобы притянуть ближе, молчаливо прося о большем. Сейчас он делает именно это.

— Тор! Тор, пожалуйста, я хочу...

Тор переключается на другой сосок, он целует, лижет, посасывает, пока Локи не начинает ругаться, цепляясь за простыни. Со взглядом, полным обожания, Тор спускается ниже по животу Локи, двигаясь вниз на кровати.

Локи тут же понимает, что будет дальше. Вся его сила воли уходит на то, чтобы позволить Тору делать то, что он хочет, и не торопить. Широкие ладони Тора крепко обхватывают бедра Локи, раздвигая. Локи подсовывает под голову подушку, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать. Тор на мгновенье поднимает на него взгляд, но ему хватает ума не останавливаться, и он обходится без разрешения. Первое прикосновение языка к внешним губам выходит осторожным, но этого оказывается достаточно: Локи глубоко вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Тора. Тор не торопится, нежно обводит языком складки. Такая трепетность обычно вызывает у Локи недовольство и протесты, но сейчас так приятно оказаться в центре внимания. Язык Тора движется вверх-вниз широкими мазками, и снова наверх, где он обхватывает губами клитор.

У Локи тут же сбивается дыхание, он сжимает волосы Тора. Ощущение совершенно новое, и он не знает, как быть, особенно когда Тор то и дело щелкает языком по маленькому бугорку. Локи утыкается лицом в подушку, зажмуривает глаза и тут же распахивает, когда чувствует, как палец Тора нежно трется о вход. 

— Тебе нравится, — довольно шепчет Тор. Его губы и борода блестят от смазки, а палец продолжает дразнить. Перед тем как снова нырнуть между ног Локи, он произносит:  
— Я хочу услышать, как сильно. Я заставлю тебя кричать для меня, Локи. Только для меня и никого другого. 

Когда Тор снова начинает лизать, один из его толстых пальцев толкается внутрь. Локи может только гадать, как будет ощущаться член Тора внутри, эта мысль заставляет его дрожать от предвкушения. Тор медленно скользит пальцем наружу и толкает снова, задавая медленный уверенный ритм, контрастирующий с терзающим клитор языком.

— Ах, Тор, да, да-а, — Локи снова выгибается, поднимая бедра над кроватью. Тор не отрывается от него, просто следует за его движениями. Ноги Локи оказываются у Тора на плечах, голова падает назад, тихие стоны, вырывающиеся из горла, становятся громче и выше. Он цепляется пальцами за простыни, все тело дрожит, и Тор убирает палец и заменяет его языком. 

Локи выкрикивает имя брата и распахивает глаза, вдруг желая _видеть_. Тор продолжает жадно двигать языком, пока переизбыток ощущений не заставляет Локи отпрянуть. Тогда Тор наконец останавливается, аккуратно кладет ноги Локи на кровать. Их тела блестят от пота. Локи тяжело дышит — грудная клетка высоко поднимается при каждом вздохе. 

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — шепчет Тор, его взгляд полон нежности и любви. 

— Мне следует сказать то же самое и о тебе, — Локи протягивает руку к щеке Тора, ласково проводит большим пальцем по мокрой бороде и притягивает для поцелуя.

Его собственный вкус на языке Тора... отличный. Не такой, как обычно, но все равно приятный, особенно при мысли, что Тор был с ним и ни с кем другим.

— Что мне сделать, — спрашивает Тор, — чтобы ты был таким громким все время?

— Хм, да, я вижу, что тебе нравится, — хитро улыбается Локи, скользя рукой между их тел к вновь возбужденному члену Тора.

Локи начинает двигать кистью, и Тор, вздохнув, закрывает глаза. Он сильнее прижимает Локи к кровати, вероятно, даже не осознавая, неровно дышит. 

— Ты хочешь больше, — раздвинув ноги, Локи направляет член Тора туда, где они оба его хотят. — Ты сегодня такой ненасытный, правда?

— Это я-то ненасытный? — ухмыляется Тор. Он обхватывает основание члена и направляет его ко входу Локи. — Ты уверен?

Локи подается вниз, головка члена Тора протискивается внутрь, вырывая у Локи хриплый стон. 

— Давай, брат. Мне казалось, ты собирался заставить меня кричать.

С низким рыком Тор толкается вперед. Ощущения полностью другие, нет нужды в подготовке, его тело принимает Тора почти без сопротивления. Локи шумно выдыхает, когда Тор входит в него целиком, при таком угле их лица оказываются ближе. Он чувствует осторожное дыхание Тора на своей коже и притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Как и всегда, Тор начинает не спеша. Его толчки размеренны, и он сдерживается, давая Локи время привыкнуть. Но в этот раз у Локи нет желания терпеливо ждать. Он обнимает Тора ногами, прижимая к себе, и слава богам, Тор понимает. Он берет Локи за бедра и начинает двигаться быстрее. 

— Сильнее, — выдыхает Локи, прижимаясь к Тору еще ближе, будто желая вобрать его глубже. — Не хочу, чтобы ты со мной нежничал.

Тор стонет и повинуется, постель под ними ходит ходуном. Одной из рук Тор обхватывает грудь Локи, вырывая невольный вскрик: гамма ощущений слишком незнакома, и Локи не в силах сдержаться. Он прячет лицо и стонет, и Тор, весьма сообразительный, когда ему это нужно, схватывает на лету и начинает посасывать другую грудь.

— Тор! — Локи понимает, что Тора уже не оставить, ведь тот узнал, как можно вырвать из Локи все эти стоны. Обычно Локи ненавидит, когда используют его слабости, даже при таких обстоятельствах, но сейчас он не в состоянии об этом думать. Тор берет его грубо, требовательно, так, как надо. Должно быть, Тор понимает, что в таком виде Локи больше никому не отдастся, _никогда_, и от этой мысли Локи низко стонет и ведет руку вниз, чтобы почувствовать, где они соединены. 

— Локи, — голос Тора звучит разбито, под стать его внешнему виду, волосы в полном беспорядке и мокрые от пота. Толчки становятся беспорядочными, и Локи понимает, что он близок.

— Да, вот так, — подгоняет Локи и ведет бедрами навстречу, желая большего. — Давай, да, _да_.

Тор вбивается сильнее, отчаяннее, пока от слов Локи не остается ничего, кроме _Тор_ и _да_. А затем Локи кончает с именем Тора на губах, его пронзительный крик эхом отражается от магического барьера, защищающего комнату. Он чувствует, как сжимается вокруг Тора, от чего тот протяжно стонет. Тору хватает еще нескольких толчков, и он тоже кончает.

— Ох, — Локи ошеломленно выдыхает. Какое-то время они так и лежат, пока наконец Тор не выходит из него. Локи зажмуривает глаза, чувствуя, как семя стекает у него по бедру, и снова открывает, когда понимает, что Тор стирает его рукой.

— Прости, — тихо произносит тот, целуя Локи в плечо и продолжая вытирать его тело краем простыни. — Наверно, мне следовало вынуть до того...

— Глупости, — обрывает его Локи, притягивая ближе, чтобы как следует поцеловать. — Я не против. Это... очень близко. Хорошо.

— Неужели, — недоуменно шепчет Тор, отрешенно водя пальцами по ключицам Локи. Жест кажется таким ласковым и личным, что Локи садится, отталкивая Тора прочь. Он до сих пор не знает, что делать с внезапными порывами собственнического желания, которые он испытывает к Тору, желания, чтобы брат принадлежал только ему и никому больше. — Локи? — тихо зовет Тор, легко кладя ладонь ему на спину.

— Останься со мной, — говорит Локи, глядя в стену. — Переночуй сегодня здесь.

Раньше Тор едва ли соглашался на такую просьбу, ему нужно было рано вставать, чтобы знать, что он сможет прошмыгнуть незамеченным назад в свою комнату. Но в этот раз он даже не задумывается, притягивает Локи в свои объятья и шепчет, поцеловав: 

— Конечно.

Кивнув, Локи позволяет Тору устроить их обоих на кровати. Он улыбается, чувствуя поперек своей груди тяжелую руку Тора и теплоту их общего дыхания. 

— Если бы я был женщиной, — начинает Локи, он облизывает губы перед тем как продолжить: — И мы не были родственниками... мы могли бы так жить. 

Тор обнимает его, сонно улыбаясь. 

— Ну, пока ты не нашел обратное заклинание, мы можем притвориться, что так оно и есть.

— Наверное, — шепчет Локи, поддаваясь усталости. 

Тору необязательно знать правду: что Локи нашел нужное заклинание еще этим утром. Еще всего пара дней, думает Локи про себя. Они могут притвориться.


End file.
